Dragonball TA
by Dark Penn Dragon
Summary: TA stands for Trunks' Adventure. Several months have passed since Trunks defeated Cell and the Androids in his own time line. Peace has reigned and it is time to relax, but new danger lurks just over the horizon. Can Trunks keep the peace alone?
1. Celebrity Trunks

Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, and any other Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT characters depicted in this story are not owned by me. They are copyright their respective owners. I do not profit in any way from this story.

Celebrity Trunks

"The nightmare ends now!" the Saiyan half-breed, Trunks, called out as he fired the fatal shot at a very surprised Imperfect Cell.

"This can't be!" Cell called out as he tried to deflect the beam as he hovered above Trunks. "How can you be so strong?! It's impossible! No!" Cell was vaporized down to the last cell in the energy beam.

"It's over. It's finally over."

With the defeat of Cell the future is saved, but with the Z Fighters dead in the wake of the Androids, the only person left to defend the Earth from any future threat is Vegeta's son, the half-Saiyan Trunks. With no immediate dangers lurking over the horizon the only thing Earth has to look forward to in the future is the peace it has long sought. Even with the prevailing peace, however, Trunks knows that danger can strike at anytime and though he enjoys the peace that ensues from his victory, he still continues to train.

It has been several months since Trunks returned from the past and defeated the Androids and Cell. Doing nothing but training constantly in the wake of this peace, his mother, Bulma, has decided its time for an intervention.

Bulma and Trunks sat quietly at the dinner table. Trunks had just come in from a four hour training session to eat dinner. As in the past, he will return for another four or five hour training session before going to bed. In the morning he will train again while she cooks breakfast, only to break long enough to eat before going back. It drove Bulma crazy watching her son continue to live as if the war was still raging. Trunks had always finished eating long before Bulma. Today was no different.

"Thanks for dinner mom," Trunks said as he headed for the door.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She rose from seat, slammed her hand into the table, and shouted, "Hold it right there mister!"

Trunks screeched to a halt and sheepishly turned around to look at his mother.

"Sit down. I'm not done yet."

"Yeah, but—"

"Sit!"

"Yes ma'am." Trunks sat back down in his seat looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Bulma continued to eat and gathering her thoughts. "Trunks, I'm worried about you," she said.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to worry about anymore. The Androids and Cell are gone."

"That's just it. There's nothing for you to fight. There's no world that needs to be saved. You did your job. You've earned your rest, but you keep going on like there's a battle to be fought."

"I know, but I want to stay in top condition in case something else happens."

"And what if nothing happens? You're only young once, Trunks. Enjoy it while you can."

"Well, I guess I can go to the beach or something."

"That's a good idea. The beach will be full of eligible young girls. You won't have any trouble finding a girlfriend."

"Mom!" Trunks says as his cheeks blush red.

Instead of training after dinner, Trunks packed for a trip to the beach. He had never packed for any kind of trip before so wasn't sure exactly what he should bring. The thought of getting away was both frightening and soothing. He was excited to get away and enjoy the life he had fought so hard to have, but was nervous at the same time. It was, after all, something new, entirely different from what he was accustomed to. During the battles with the Android, Trunks had learned to sleep with his worry and became a light sleeper. This was his first restless night in years.

The next morning Trunks piloted a hover car to the west coast, ready to a relaxing day the beach. What he found took him aback. A resort had sprung up on the beach depicting none other than the savior of the world, Trunks Briefs. The resort sign flashed Trunks' Getaway and his face was plastered virtually everywhere. A sweat drop fell behind Trunks' head. _Wow,_ Trunks thought, _I guess mom was right, I don't get out enough. I had no idea this was here. Well, I guess this is as good a place as any. I just hope I don't get mobbed._

Trunks parked in the Trunks' Hotel Parking Lot and went to the check-in counter. Looking around to see nothing but his own face staring back at him, Trunks was having second thoughts. As soon as he walked through the front doors of the lobby headed turned and voices shouted, "Oh my god! It's him! It's Trunks!" Trunks suddenly found him self surrounded by beautiful women screaming his name and grasping for him. Trunks was quickly backed into a wall. "Trunks!" a voice called out. "Up here!" Trunks looked at the staircase across the hall and saw a man standing at the top landing, waving him over. Using the bukujutsu technique, Trunks levitates into the air safely out of reach of prying hands and dashes to the landing. The mob of girls tried to follow him, but the base of the staircase was guarded by several bouncers. "This way," the man said, motioning Trunks to follow him. Trunks did so. The man led Trunks to an elevator and inserted a key.

"Thank you Mister—uh—" Trunks said.

"Dinero," the man concluded. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Trunks."

"What is all this? Why is my name and face everywhere?"

"Just a little something to say thanks to the one that saved the world. You're a hero Trunks. It's the least we can do."

"This really wasn't necessary."

"Nonsense. I, uh, thought that eventually you'd find your way here, so I prepared."

"Prepared?" This put Trunks on edge.

"That's right. I have a special cabin built just for you." The elevator finally stopped and opened to an underground parking lot. "It's located just on the western boarder of the resort where you'll be waited on hand and foot while you stay here."

"Really? That's great. Wait-a-minute. How much is that going to cost?"

"It's a steal at only a thousand zenny a night!"

"A thousand zenny!" Trunks exclaimed as he fell from shock.

Trunks paid the seven thousand zenny for the seven nights he decided he would be staying. He was taken to the cabin by hover car. On the outside it looked like a normal cabin with nothing special about it and he started to question his buy. However, the inside was completely different. It was beautiful, coated with nice furniture, fancy paintings, some of which depicted Trunks and Gohan. The inside literally tried to look like a palace, and coming pretty close to it. In the kitchen were cooks preparing the evening meal while maids kept the cabin in order. _Wow,_ Trunks thought. _This is my cabin? No way. This isn't a cabin, it's a palace. This was well worth the money._ Trunks was ushered to his room and unpacked. He decided to check out his little mansion before setting off to the beach. The place was like a maze to Trunks and was definitely built for more than one person. Trunks spent most of the day just walking around his personal house and getting to know the crew. He found it quite strange that there was no training room of any kind. He was even a little disappointed. Well, he did come here to relax, and that's what he intended on doing. The sun was going down so he'd really start his vacation tomorrow. With all the commotion of the day, Trunks had nearly forgotten to call Bulma to let her know that he would be gone for several nights instead of just a day. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry.

The next day Trunks put on his bathing suit and left for the beach. Though he was on private land, people gathered not too far from the boarders. He entered the water and noticed people begin to gather around the boarder of the land boundary. _Wow,_ Trunks thought, a sweat drop appearing behind his head. _I didn't know I was so popular._ He dove under water and swam into the ocean, far away from the shore, beach, and crowd. He thought he could find peace in the deep sea. Being such a good and natural fighter, he was able to hold his breath for minutes at a time and when he came to the surface for air, he was far from shore. He floated on the surface of the water, closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in years. He had no worries. There were no Androids, no Cell, nothing. He was at peace.

He floated for quite some time, staring up into the sky. He was thinking about his adventures in the past, fighting side by side with Earth's Defenders, his father and the legendary Goku. It was quite a time. Then his peace was disturbed by a large boat; a yacht. He waded in the water and looked up to the deck. Lining the side were beautiful girls in swimsuits. They dropped a ladder and urged Trunks to climb up and join them. Confused, Trunks climbed up the ladder. Everyone was drinking and dancing, easily managing to make Trunks a little uneasy. The girls were acting very wild and not letting him leave their sight or side for a second. They were giving him drinks, holding on to him and trying to kiss him any place their lips could land. They begged him to show some feats of strength that he used to save the world and since Trunks was so nervous at this point, he was planning to try and use this opportunity to leave. He walked to the front of the deck, pointed his hands into the air and fired a huge ki blast that flew several hundred feet in the air and exploded like a fire cracker, creating a bright light of red and white energy. When the light cleared and the girls looked to where Trunks was, he was gone. They called for him as they looked about, but Trunks was already heading back for his cabin. _So much for rest,_ he thought. _With all these girls chasing me, I'll never be able to relax. But maybe that's what I need, someone to talk to. Maybe spending time with one wouldn't hurt. I just can't handle that many._

So Trunks' vacation began, but it looked like he would be doing more running than resting. Being a world hero seemed to have its drawbacks, but maybe he can get used to them. Stay turned for the next episode of Dragon Ball TA.


	2. A New Threat

New Threat

A New Threat

"Man," Trunks said as he went through his clothes. "I'm hungry, but I can't just walk out the front door. I need some kind of disguise." Trunks put on black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket, and finally a blue bandanna to cover his head. Trunks hoped that that would work, but just in case, he put on a pair of shades as well and left the back way. It was early and hardly anyone was around. He wouldn't be spotted leaving.

Trunks walked down the strip of restaurants as they opened for business. Nobody seemed to notice him. He smiled, thinking he could finally get some peace and quiet. Trunks decided to stop at one of the restaurants to have breakfast. As Trunks waited for waited for his food to be prepared looked around the area, taking in the sights. There were couples walking down the beach, kids playing in the water, girls playing volleyball, the chief cooking his food, a wave of girls rushing him. When Trunks noticed that they were calling out his name and pointing at him, he realized that he had taken off his shades, which was apparently enough to be recognized. Trunks left the table and ran. There was no way he would be able to have a moment's peace and eat if he was constantly surrounded by adoring fans. After turning a corner, he took to the air and stayed there, watching the crowd pass. He was guessing each one was single, but chasing him like he was the last man on the planet wouldn't help them get close to him at all, so why bother?

Determined, Trunks left to find a quieter spot. Trunks eventually found a place that was quiet. Most of the people here were couples, so Trunks figured he wouldn't be bothered by anyone, at least not to the extent as he has been so far. He landed out of sight and entered a restaurant. Unfortunately, the restaurant was rather full, except for one table. A lone girl sat there, not really being bothered by anyone and really just keeping to herself. Knowing she might react as all the other girls had, Trunks was reluctant to sit with her, but if it was only her, maybe he could handle it. If he was lucky, maybe she would just act normal, like everyone at home. Trunks decided to take a chance. He approached her and asked,

"Is it okay if I sit down?"

She looked at him for a second and then looked away and said, "I-I guess...If you want."

This surprised Trunks. Apparently, she couldn't tell who he was and was a little nervous about him sitting with her. Since there was nowhere else to sit, he sat and decided not to say much. He didn't want his voice to give him away anyway. Being early afternoon now, Trunks decided on lunch instead of breakfast. He ordered the fish special and the girl giggled.

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"Nothing," she said, still avoiding.

"Then why did you laugh?"

"It's just you ordered exactly what I did."

"I did?" Trunks chuckled. "I guess that is pretty funny."

They laughed a bit and then fell quiet again. Neither one looked at the other for reasons unknown to them.

"Um..." the girl started, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," Trunks answered.

"How did you hear of Trunks' Resort?"

"Oh, I, uh, just stumbled across it."

"Oh. I got a flyer in the mail."

"What's the story behind this place?"

"The story? Well, it was built in dedication to Trunks. I heard that he cut the ribbon opening day."

"Really?" Trunks knew that was bull. He just found out about this place.

Once their food came they ate but continued to talk, each becoming more comfortable with the other's presence. They talked mostly about the resort, briefly talking about the problems of the past. It was something Trunks didn't like to think or talk about and the girl caught that quickly and changed the subject, ensuring that it didn't get brought up again. Eventually they neared the end of their meal.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Trunks said as he stood to leave.

"All right," the girl said. "By the way, my name is Andrea. What's yours?"

Trunks stumbled over his words. The girl came off as so shy that Trunks not only didn't expect her to introduce herself, he became so comfortable talking to her that he didn't realize she hadn't. What could he do? How would she react if he told her who he really was? Would she become like every other psycho girl at the resort?

As Trunks stumbled with a name a voice shouted, "Hey, isn't that Trunks?" Trunks looked in the direction of the voice.

"It is Trunks!" another voice called out.

A sweat drop appears behind Trunks head as he swallows nervously. Somehow someone has managed to recognize him. In an instant a wave of vacationers rushed towards Trunks in an attempt to get close to and see in person the one that saved the world.

Andrea stared up at him. "Trunks?" she asked astonished. "You're Trunks?"

"Sorry Andrea!" Trunks said as he lifted himself into the air using the bukujutsu technique. "It was nice talking to you, but I gotta go!"

Trunks took off with the roar of a jet. Andrea stared after him as the wave of mad fans rushed passed her. _Trunks?_ she thought. _I don't believe it. What a fluke. That's probably the only time I'll ever see him, too._ She smiled._ Well, at least he's nice._

Trunks looked back towards the strip he has fled from. "Great," he says. "If I ever see her again she'll probably attack me like everyone else. She was nice too." A small smiled crossed Trunks lips. "It was nice talking to her."

Unbeknown to the sole remaining defender of the Earth, a new danger was approaching. A planet of steel approaches the Earth. Aboard it harbors a threat that was thought to have been dealt with almost twenty years ago. Somehow, that threat survived. Now it comes to Earth with but one intention. Vengeance.

The following day Trunks decided on a different outfit; swimming trunks, sleeveless shirt, bandanna, shades, and sandals. Hopefully, this would draw less attention on the beach than yesterday. He left early, hoping to miss the first swimmers of the day as he left the cabin. He was in luck. No one was even near his cabin yet, so no one would even know that he was gone.

Trunks walked about the beach for awhile, no one really noticing him. It looked like he would finally be able to relax. Choosing a restaurant, he sat down at a table that was empty except for a menu. He watched the waves crash on the beach, thinking about how peaceful life had become. He was growing to enjoy it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a familiar voice. "Do you want to sit..."

Trunks turned and when he saw who it was he said, "Andrea?"

"Trunks?" she whispered. "I—I'm sorry. I'll go."

"No, no! Y-you don't have to."

"Are—Are you sure? I don't want to bother you if you want to be left alone."

"No, it's okay, really." He looked away. "I've had enough of being alone."

"What do you mean?" She sat down, but keeping her voice low so not to attract attention to them.

Trunks sighed. It was not a story he told often. "Everyone I know, except my mother, was killed by the Androids. My mentor, Gohan, who had fought the Androids for years alone, was killed before I was strong enough to join the fight with him. With Gohan gone I was the only one left to fight the Androids. Just like Gohan, I fought alone."

"I never knew that."

"I doubt anyone does. Those times were so hard. Living from day to day was such a struggle. I hated how I couldn't do anything!" Trunks clenched his fists as he thought about his losses to the Androids and all the people he had let down.

"But you finally won. None of it was in vane."

"I know," Trunks said. "I know."

"We're all really grateful for what you've done for us, Trunks."

"Yeah, no kidding," Trunks laughs as he looks out at the resort.

Andrea giggled. "It's not everyday you get to save the world."

"Well actually—"

Trunks is interrupted when the ground starts to shake violently. Tables and chairs tip over as people start to go into a panic.

"What's going on?!" Andrea exclaimed as she tried to keep her balance on the shaking ground.

"I don't know!" Trunks shouts.

The force finally knocks them both over and the shacking suddenly stops, as quickly as it had begun.

"Was that an earthquake?" Andrea asked as she stood up.

Trunks eyes were locked on to something in the distance. "I don't think so," he said.

Andrea looked to where Trunks gaze was locked. In the distance a silver sphere hugged the planet itself, reaching out with long tendrils to grip the ground.

"What is that?" Andrea asked.

From the sphere, dozens of silver creatures flew out in all directions. Trunks clenched his teeth as dozens headed towards the resort. The creatures landed in a straight line, forming a wall before Trunks and the panicking tourists. The creatures were made of metal. Trunks tightened his fists and growled, "Androids."

"Trunks?" Andrea called as she back away from the metal wall.

Trunks stepped in front of her. "Stay behind me Andrea!" she shouts. "Everyone, stay back!" Trunks looks at the wall of enemies before him and shouts, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The machines take aim at Trunks with their grappler-like hands and fire, loosing them from their arms in a huff of smoke.

What are these robotic creatures? Are they more of Dr. Gero's evil? If so, can Trunks stand up to them? Find out the answer to these questions and more next time on Dragon Ball TA!


	3. The Hero's Return

The Hero's Return

The humanoid machines took aim with their grappler-like hands and fired, attempting to ensnare Trunks in their meal grasps. Trunks leaped into the air to avoid the snares. The machines hands found themselves grasping sand and wood as people backed away. Trunks descended on the machines before him with a fury few have seen. Trunks landed a powerful kick onto one of the machines, sending it flying across the beach and into the water. As soon as Trunks set a foot on the ground, he swung back and rammed his elbow into the face of a second machine in unison with his fist into a third. The metal heads of the machines are crushed as they are thrown back. Electrical sparks danced over their bodies before they exploded. The nearby machines shared the same fate.

Trunks stood firm as the ranks closed about him. He had spent years fighting nothing but machines, namely Androids 17 and 18, so his fists were accustomed to the hard metal exterior of his enemies, ensuring Trunks felt little pain from bashing their metallic hides. Trunks watched helplessly as the wave of enemies before him swell in size. Trunks could tell from the small skirmish that these machines were not intelligent. It is not hard to tell that their tactic is to simply overwhelm their foe with numbers. Trunks knows can destroy these machines without much trouble, but with their swelling numbers he may not be able to keep their numbers in check long enough for the resort patrons to escape to safety. Still, he has to try.

Trunks dashes forward with his fist drawn back, but before he can deliver his attack, the machines launched their grappler hands to ensnare anything they could reach. Trunks weaved about to avoid their grasps, but one managed to break past Trunks' defense and ensnare his face, shattering his shades and removing his bandana. Trunks is hurtled down the beach as numerous other snares trail after him. Before Trunks slammed to a halt, sand flying into the air, his arms and legs are griped by the powerful still grapples. They pulled him to his feet and started to reel him in. Trunks could hear the screams and pleas of the people being cared away by the machines. With renewed vigor, Trunks sank his feet firmly into the shifting sands and gathered all his strength, shattering the snares holding him. With a rage that could only come from his father, Trunks released a massive blast of energy that enveloped the machines in his path.

At this point Trunks knew he needed more than his fists alone. They may not be very intelligent, but they are quick. Trunks also realized that they are not fighting to kill, they are fighting to capture. They had no interest in death and destruction, only hostages. "Trunks!" a voice called out. Trunks knew at once that it belonged to Andrea.

"Help me!" she cried as one of the machines flew off with her.

"Andrea, hold on!" Trunks shouted as power exploded around him.

Trunks shot into the air with blinding speed, throwing up sand all around him. He closed the distance between them quickly, leaving a bright white trail behind him. Trunks struck with one powerful blow that jarred the machine enough to release Andrea. The instant she was released Trunks caught her. To ensure a safe retreat, he spun around and delivered a bone shattering kick to the machine, sending it crashing to the ground below. In a burst of energy, Trunks flies away from the resort and back towards Capsule Corp.

Andrea held onto Trunks tightly as he flew. "Where are we going?" she asked over the roar of the winds.

"We're going to Capsule Corp." Trunks replied. "You'll be safe there."

Trunks arrived in West City only to be greeted by a war zone. The Machines were everywhere. The military, which had reformed after the fall of the Androids, were doing their best to push the invasion back, but their attacks were less than ineffective. As Trunks neared Capsule Corp. he saw lasers firing into the ranks of the machines. Several shots would fell the advancing machines. Trunks had never seen those lasers before and properly assumed that Bulma had installed them sometime after the Androids fall. Even she had prepared for the worst it seems. As he descended on Capsule Corp. he saw his mother like never before. Bulma wore a belt of grenades and held a large automatic assault riffle, spraying bullets into the wave of machines as she called out, "Trunks didn't go back in time to free this world just so you tin head could take it over!" Trunks landed behind the safety of the Capsule Corp. firepower and put Andrea down.

"Welcome back Trunks," Bulma said calmly, not once stopping her barrage of bullets. "Who's your friend?"

"Not now mom," Trunks said as he gathered power in both his hands. He released the energy at the horde that was advancing. A huge explosion ensued, covering the advancing force in smoke, hiding their ranks.

"Everyone inside!" Bulma called out as she pulled the pin of a grenade.

The three rushed inside as the grenade exploded, sending parts of the machines everywhere. Once through the door, Bulma slammed the butt of her fist into a red button that was mounted on the wall. A dome of energy formed over Capsule Corporation.

"That should hold them!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Will it hold?" Trunks asked.

"It's untested, but it should hold for at least a few hours." Bulma moved to her computer and started to type on the keyboard.

"Any idea what those things are?"

"Working on it."

"Okay. Andrea, stay here. I'll be right back."

Andrea nodded. Trunks nodded back before he left to his room for a change of clothes. He threw open his closet door. On the other side were the clothes he had not worn for months; the same clothes that he had fought against the Androids and battled in the past. He had hoped he would never have a need to wear them again. Trunks exchanged shirts and replaced his shorts with tan pants, still torn from his past battles. He kicked off his sandals and drew on his boots. He threw his blue jacket on and turned away from the closet. The Z-Sword rested quietly at his bedside. He had always kept it nearby, just in case. It was a habit that evolved during the Android's reign. Trunks had not needed to use it for so long, he had hoped he never would have to wield it again, but the machines outside had dashed those hopes. He grabbed the sword and strapped it to his back. He was ready.

Bulma typed away as Andrea looked out the window. The machines were bashing the field that surrounded Capsule Corp., but the field refused to fall.

"So," Bulma began, "where did you meet Trunks?"

"I met his at his resort, the one down by the coast," Andrea answered, more concerned about the machines outside than anything else.

"His resort?"

"Yes," Andrea answered. "Where did these things come from?"

"Just like I thought," Bulma beamed. "That thing attached to the Earth is some kind of machine that's making those things."

Trunks' door opened. "Then that's where I'm going," he said. "If they're being made then they have a maker."

Andrea stared at Trunks. He seemed totally different now then he did when they first met. "What is that thing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Bulma answered, "but there is some sort of sentient being inside it. That's probably what's controlling everything."

"Then I'm going to take it out. The barrier should hold until I get back, right?"

"Like I said, it should last a few hours. Trunks, be careful."

Trunks grinned. "Aren't I always?"

As Trunks left Andrea spoke up, "Trunks, please be careful."

"I will," Trunks answered.

Once Trunks had left Bulma turned to Andrea and said, "Andrea is it? So, are you single?"

Trunks could plainly see the large sphere where the machines were being made here far better than he could at the coast. Trunks didn't know where it came from or what the inhabitants of it want on Earth and he didn't care. He just wanted them gone and knew that is where he had to be to do it. He raced through the sky towards it, not knowing what he would find once he arrived but ready for a fight.

As Trunks approached the planet-like machine he saw lines of people being ushered inside by the machines he had fought on the beach. Trunks landed, gaining the attention of the machines. They turned to face him as Trunks demanded, "Let them go." The machines responded to Trunks request by launching their grappler hands at him. Trunks drew the Z-Sword and sliced threw the lines connecting the machines to their hands. Trunks rushed forward and sliced through the machine's ranks effortlessly. With the machine's attention focused on Trunks, the prisoners made a run for it.

As each machine fell, more rose to take their place, but each fell just as easily as the last to Trunks' power. Trunks looked at the rising odds and realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. The prisoners were gone so he no longer had a reason to carry on this pointless fight. He had to get inside. Then a voice spoke out from behind the numerous machines. "What is going on out here?" it asked. The machines parted to allow a taller, sleeker machine through. Trunks jaw dropped. It couldn't be. The machine stared at Trunks with arrogant eyes. Trunks, after taking in the sight before him, exclaimed, "Frieza?!"

Could it be? Is Frieza really back? Trunks beat him with ease in the past, but will he be able to do the same this time around? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next episode of Dragon Ball TA!


	4. Metal Tyrant

Metal Tyrant

Sword in hand, Trunks looked at the increasing odds surrounding him. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought, but he was sure it wasn't something he couldn't handle. These machines were not nearly as tough as the Androids or Cell. A voice broke from behind the sea of machines. "What is going on out here?" A tall, sleeker machine with a long tail walked through the parting sea of whirling cogs. Trunks jaw dropped and he could say but one thing,

"Frieza?!"

This new machine looked at Trunks with an emotionless gaze, taking in the figure of the warrior before him. Finally, it smiled and spoke. "No, I'm afraid not. I assure you, I am much worse than that pathetic excuse of a warrior, Frieza."

"Then, if you're not Frieza, who are you?"

"Frieza was my brother. I am Lord Cooler."

"Cooler?"

Cooler looked around. "Tell me something. Is this the planet Earth?"

"You're attacking this planet and not even sure of which it is?!"

"Then I take it the coordinates are correct. This is Earth. You certainly are not who I expected to find here."

"Sorry to disappoint you Cooler," Trunks said as be brought his sword to bear. "Now get back in that bucket of bolts and get off my planet!"

"Don't make me laugh." Cooler steps forward. "This planet, as well as everything else in the universe, belongs to me. I decide what happens to every living thing on this and every other world."

Cooler rushed forward and threw a punch, but Trunks was faster than Cooler anticipated and simply raised his hand to stop Cooler's attack cold. "Cooler," Trunks repeats. "I know where I've heard that name before. You tried to destroy Earth once before."

Cooler took a step back. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"You wish," Trunks said as he sheathed his sword. "Gohan told me about you once. Goku didn't have much trouble with you."

"It is true, that lousy Saiyan did indeed defeat me."

"I don't get it. Weren't you thrown into the sun? How can you still be alive after that?"

"By all accounts I should, in fact, be dead. But fate saw it fit to give me a second chance." Cooler motioned to the giant metal spherical ship. "And by the power of the Big Gete Star I was born anew. Stronger. Sleeker. New and improved I guess you would say?"

"I wouldn't."

"Where is that Saiyan anyway?"

"Goku no longer defends this planet. I do."

"Decided this planet wasn't worth the trouble did he?"

Trunks eyes furrowed in anger. "Goku's dead."

"Dead?" Cooler frowned. "A shame. I was so looking forward to seeing him again and doing that deed myself. Tell me, who killed him?"

"Nobody killed him."

"Are you telling me he simple just got sick and died?" Cooler laughed.

"Pretty much."

"How ironic. The supposedly strongest being in the universe was killed by a virus. I guess he wasn't invincible after all. I, on the other hand, am a different story."

"We'll see about that."

Trunks knew he wanted to keep Cooler on the defensive and rushed forward before Cooler could react. Trunks' punch landed directly on the metal tyrant's face and pushed him back. Trunks continued with his flurry of blows, pushing Cooler back with every blow. Trunks ended his barrage with a powerful kick that sent Cooler flying yards away and into a mountain side, away from where the Big Gete Star rested. Trunks followed Cooler in hot pursuit.

In West City Bulma and Andrea watched the machines from the safety of Capsule Corp. The machines had pounded on the dome ever since it had come up, but they were now starting to withdraw. Bulma watched the withdrawing troops through a plated window.

"Looks like they're starting to retreat," Bulma said as she lit a cigarette.

"So, Trunks won?" Andrea asked.

Bulma took a puff of her cigarette as she watched a distant mountain shake. "I think the fight is only starting."

Andrea joined Bulma at the window and looked out. "What do you mean?"

"Trunks is doing something. I guess he's found whoever is controlling these robots."

"So they're retreating because they were called back?"

"Maybe."

"Will Trunks be okay?"

"I wouldn't worry about Trunks. He's saved the world more than once. If there's a way to win, he'll find it."

Andrea nodded in agreement. Something in the sky catches her attention. "What's that?"

Bulma looked to where Andrea pointed and saw a small spherical pod rushing out of the sky. Bulma dropped her cigarette and said, "A space pod?"

Cooler burst from the mountain side he had so rudely been thrust into and met Trunks in mid-air. They traded blows as they rose into the sky, throwing punches at nearly the speed of sound. As each threw a punch, the other dodged or blocked as his was delivered. As fast as they were moving Trunks still found time to switch to a double leg drop and slam Cooler back into the ground below. Trunks took aim at Cooler and used his famous finishing move, "Burning Attack!" His thumb and index fingers met as his hands fanned out, emitting a gigantic wave of energy that covered at least three meters around Cooler.

Trunks stared into the cloud of smoke looking for any signs of Cooler's defeat or survival. As the smoke cleared, Trunks could see a figure standing in the crater. Cooler looked up at Trunks with an annoyed look on his metallic face.

"For some reason," Trunks said to him self, "I didn't think that would work."

"You have some spunk," Cooler said, "I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean you have what it takes to beat me."

"Don't worry. I'm only getting started."

Trunks shot towards Cooler. Cooler fled parallel to the base of the crater as Trunks came into striking distance. The young warrior struck the ground but was stalled only for an instant before continuing his pursuit of Cooler, catching ground with the metal tyrant quickly. Trunks was able to catch up to Cooler after a short pursuit and knocked him off balance with a single punch to the face. Trunks used a roundhouse to nearly knock Cooler to the ground. With his tail in sight, Trunks grabbed it and hurled him across the rocky field. While Cooler tried to bring himself to a halt, Trunks gathered energy into his hands. Cooler finally brought himself to his feet and rushed Trunks without regard to the energy he was gathering. With Cooler only a few leaps away, Trunks released the energy in a condensed beam. The beam ripped through Cooler, completely shredding his torso. The remains of his lower body fell in a heap.

Not far from the battlefield the pod had landed and cooled. The door opened and a young man rose from the seat. His hair was dark and wild, its spikes cascading down, forming three main strands around his head and the fourth splitting to frame his face. The man's furry tail waved in anticipation.

Trunks stared down at the remains of Cooler and kicked away a few scraps. "Just another Android," he said. Suddenly, wires sprang to life and latched around Trunks neck. Quickly metal formed about the wires and Trunks tried to try them off. An arm formed at his neck as wires sprang from the lower body of Cooler, rebuilding his upper body. In only a short time Cooler was up and lifting Trunks off the ground.

"What's going on?" Trunks demanded.

Cooler grinned and chuckled evilly. "Quite simple my boy. I was repaired."

"Repaired?"

"Yes. My body is under constant supervision by the Big Gete Star. It immediately notices any damages to my body and repairs them, and corrects the flaw in my design that allowed the injury to happen in the first place. It's quite remarkable really, but in simple terms it means you can't beat me."

"I'll just have to try harder then," Trunks choked as he started to gather his power.

"By all means try."

Trunks gathered and focused his power. Winds began to wipe around him as he hair began to stand on end. A powerful kick sent Cooler sprawling across the battlefield, releasing Trunks from his grasp and halting his power up. Trunks looked at the one that released him from Cooler's grasp. He was a few years younger than himself and stared Cooler down with a look of rage. His down pointing wild hair moved with the howling winds. As Cooler stood he was stunned. Once Trunks saw the warrior's tail, he knew at once why Cooler was surprised. There was no mistaking it. That was a Saiyan's tail.

A new warrior has arrived on the scene. Is this new warrior truly a Saiyan? Cooler is also under constant observation by the Big Gete Star and repaired from any damage Trunks can manage to cause. Is Cooler truly unstoppable? Can this new warrior turn the tide of battle? Find out the answers to these questions and more next time on Dragon Ball TA!


End file.
